hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaar
Skaar is a teenage barbarian Hulk and the most mysterious member of S.M.A.S.H., as his origins were only revealed later on in the series as Hulk's son in the comics. So Skaar recently works for the leader to find out his mysterious past that may or may not involve the Hulk, Skaar shares similar characteristics with the Hulk. Biography Origin Skaarson better known as Skaar hails from the plaent Sakaar, Hulk and Skaar find themselves in a cave where Skaar made pictograms depicting his long-forgotten past. An orphan with no memory of his real parents, Skaar was taken in by a kind family. When The Leader appeared and began to conquer Sakaar, Skaar tried to fight back, but was captured and brainwashed into the mad genius' personal enforcer, being made to go so far as to attack his village and foster family. Doorway to Destruction, Part 1 Skaar was sent through a dimensional portal, by Annihilus, to battle and defeat the Hulk. During an intense fight between the two, Red shows up and renders Skaar temporarily unconscious with a large missile, and he is then carried back to Hulk's Hulkquarters, where they place him inside an anti-gravity holding chamber. Doorway to Destruction, Part 2 Unfortunately for S.M.A.S.H. Skaar notices a crack in the chamber and uses a Thunder Clap to break free and steal a gamma powered laser cannon. The cannon is used to stabilize the dimensional portal over Vista Verde, effectively allowing Annihilus to send through an army of bugs and begin his invasion of Earth. As Hulk and Red try to fight the insects, and hold off the invasion, Rick Jones comes to the rescue with the Sandblaster. When he accidentally overloads its gamma core the resulting explosion destabilises the portal and ruins Annihilus' plans, but not before Skaar and Red are carried through the closing portal and into the Negative Zone. Personality Skaar has a big, "weapon crush" on swords, his preferred weapon of usage most of the time, if not using his whip, or fighting skills that he is trained in, probably from his birthplace Planet Sakaar. His fascination for swords is like Red Hulk's love/fascination for guns and projectile weapons. Powers and Abilities He is a skilled swordsman and has gamma-powered superhuman abilities similar to Hulk's and on par with that of Thor's. He can rapidly heal from anything as well. Equipment Skaar wields a large sword and a laser whip for melee combat. Also he has a metal boomerang from the Red-Hulk-Buster. Then he got a weapon called the Ka-boomerang which is a boomerang that explodes. Trivia *His planet Sakaar did get mention by The Leader in the episode Red Rover. *Skaar's Name is a shortening of Sakaarson. * It is revealed in The Skaar Whisperer that Skaar used to chase the mail man similar to a dog, as the team has attributed his behavior as being similar to one. * Comicverse Skaar is actually Hulk's son. His mother is a Sakaarian named Caiera, who bore him while Hulk was on the planet as its temporary ruler. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Agent of S.M.A.S.H Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Aliens Category:Sakaarans Category:Warbound Category:Wendigos